Mobile subscriber access systems are generally well known. A typical example of such a system is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,530, entitled, "Orthogonal Spread Spectrum Time Division Multiple Accessing Mobile Subscriber Access System", which issued to Frank S. Gutleber, the present inventor, on Nov. 17, 1981. As shown and described in this patent, multiple subscribers or users communicate with one another through a central node or repeater during an assigned time slot or channel. In this way the synchronous time reference for all the subscribers is maintained. Furthermore, spread spectrum noise codes are employed to eliminate interference between subscribers.